


Not Just Any First Date

by orphan_account



Category: Bandom, Marianas Trench
Genre: Cute, First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, Teenagers, really sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1741919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt's a little nervous about his and Josh's first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Just Any First Date

First dates. Matt never thought he was the type of person who would get so ridiculously nervous about something like that, especially since it was with Josh. Actually, that was the perfect reason for Matt to be so nervous, it was Josh, his best friend who he happened to have liked ever since he'd first met him. So, it was a pretty huge moment for Matt when Josh had asked him out. 

But, what made it even exciting on Matt's part was that Josh could have easily gotten anyone else in school. Pretty much all of the girls in their grade had a crush on Josh, few of the boys did too, and the fact that he chose Matt out of all of them, made Matt unbelievably happy. 

"Ian, what if something goes wrong? What if I say something stupid and fuck it all up?" Matt asked, panic settling in when he thought of how awkward he can be, and how uncomfortable it might make Josh. What if Josh didn't want to go out again after this? 

"Dude, you really need to calm down. Everything'll be fine, you should stop worrying so much." Ian replied, far too distracted with whatever he was reading on his phone to even really know what exactly Matt had been rambling on about for the last ten minutes. Matt looked at Ian and sighed.

"Are you even listening to me?" Matt waited for a response, but didn't get one from his friend. 

"I'm serious Ian. I really, really like Josh, and I don't want to look like an idiot on our first date." Matt plunked himself down onto his bed, and groaned loudly.

"You'll be fine, man." Came Ian's short reply, typing something in his phone, clearly oblivious to Matt's panicking. 

Matt's phone then went off from his desk, and he leaped up from the bed to answer it. It was a text, from Josh.

_Hey, I'm on my way to pick you up. See you soon Matt :)_

Matt grinned at the message, and quickly checked himself over in the mirror. He thought he looked pretty good, he was wearing a pair of blue skinny jeans, a white t-shirt with a black leather jacket over it, and some black boots tucked underneath the bottoms of his jeans. 

While Matt waited for Josh to arrive, he typed back a short reply to Josh's earlier text.

_Okay, can't wait :)_

Matt sent the message, and stuffed his phone in the pocket of his jeans.

After about five more minutes, the doorbell rang from downstairs, and Matt scurried to get down the steps to answer it.

"Good luck, princess!" Ian shouted from upstairs. Matt rolled his eyes, and waited a few seconds until he carefully swung the door open, revealing Josh. Josh's blond and blue hair was slightly hanging in his eyes, his eyes were rimmed lightly with eyeliner, and his lips were stretched into a soft smile when he took in sight of Matt. 

"H-Hey Josh." Matt stuttered, smiling a nervous smile.

"Hey Matt." Josh waited until Matt was standing outside and had closed the door, before he began leading him down the sidewalk and over to his parked car. 

Matt suddenly felt slightly nervous again when he and Josh sat in silence for a few minutes, that was until he felt Josh grasp ahold of his hand and interlock their fingers. 

Josh looked over at Matt and smiled, which Matt returned shyly.

Josh was holding his hand. Josh was actually holding his hand.

Maybe Matt didn't have anything to be nervous about, after all. 

 

 

 


End file.
